User blog:TheIkranRider/NintendoCapriSun (NCS) = NintendoFriedBrains (NFB)
I never thought it'd come to this... I'd been sticking w/ NintendoCaprisun (aka Timothy Bishop) ever since the early 2010s, around the same time as I founded YouTube as well as Josh, Alex, ItionoBen, and Logan. I can't remember exactly what my first LP was, nor how I found him; I guess it just happened randomly on its own, and he was one of the most entertaining, hilarious, professional LPers ever. However...things hadn't been going well at all recently. I used to casually watch him less and less, and even though his LPs were becoming more lackluster, I still had been editing his own Wiki and his page on Wikitubia on occasion. But ever since he started his Streaming/Randomizer phase, that was when things began to dwindle, drastically! From the asinine randomizers, enemizers, keysanity, and crapsanity LPs (mostly w/ Zelda and Metroid), I never wanted to waste my time and patience for him to come up with something that's actually WORTH WATCHING!! Like, why the hell wouldn't he do more Starfox, or perhaps stay relevant w/ SM: Odyssey, Kirby Star Allies, SSBU, or even the recent Link's Awakening remake!? I don't even think it's worth it to make a request for him since chances are he won't do them anyway!! It's always him on his own time and his own unchanging leisure. Whatever happened to the good ol' days when he used to be so hysterical, or when he was entertaining to listen to about his distant past while playing, or better yet, when he used to pick great candidates that were worthwhile to watch!? I am incredibly upset that he doesn't seem to have this vibe anymore. And it's just as they say, all good things must come to an end; I never, EVER thought it'd be him of all people..! When I noticed he began on his pointless bullshit w/ stream central (FFVIII, OoT Crapsanity, MM Randomizer, OoT Keysanity, Mario Maker, Tetris 99, LTTP Enemizer), those were just the nails in the coffin. I knew right then and there that he wasn't the LP legend I knew, but as the LP LETDOWN!! My faith in Tim has literally gone down the clogged up toilet that were his pathetic choices, streams, and even those multiple projects he never finished!! Hell, he doesn't even do his audio journals nor his 42 Years anymore!! Do you really think it's well worth it to stick w/ an LPer that makes such dull, shitty choices on games, never does anything worth watching over and over, and is actually a chore and a strain to keep up with!? Or are you just part of the Fan Dumb, just like all those other YouTubers that let me down sorely in the past!? I swear, with all those failing projects under his belt, ever since last year, I feel he no longer deserves as many subs as he currently has! Timothy, you are such an LPer that has gone south so damned fast in several months, and I no longer see the great LPer nor person that you are! You're starting to be a disgrace that it's no wonder that your friend, Chuggaconroy, is like miles ahead of you..! I was going to join you on Facebook, but you made me have a change of heart once you started a retarded Randomizer of my least favorite Zelda game, and I don't expect anything more than pathetic choices! I'm still going to watch his Vlog channel, BreakingNCS, casually, and I hope that he'll be able to continue his 42 Years or his audio journals, but that is as far as I can possibly go! Making this decision was devastating!! Yet, I feel it's for the best, and I wish for others to realize this and follow my lead too. Category:Blog posts